Rosa Ville
Rosa Ville - jednorożka z Manehattanu. Ambitny blank flank trudniący się pracą w Wyższym Uniwersytecie Canterlockim. Córka Rudsona i Vasseriny, starsza siostra Crissy. Bliska przyjaciółka Anastasii, Dave'a i Varena. OC Ciririseup. Bardzo proszę o komentarze, które wiele dla mnie znaczą i pomogą mi poprawić artykuł. Wygląd Grzywa i ogon Rosa ma długą, różowo-fioletową grzywę. Desing grzywy jest prosty. Ville nie lubi szykownych fryzur, uznanie u niej zdobywają falowane włosy, naturalne, a nie farbowane. Ogon jest tylko fioletowy, czym Rosa trochę się wyróżnia. Kiedy była mała jej grzywa była trochę krótsza i często zapleciona w warkocz. Później Ville zaniechała takiej stylizacji, ze względu na brak czasu na układanie włosów. Sierść Sierść Rosy jest jasnolawendowa, lekko szarawa. Oczy Rosa Ville ma oczy w ładnym, ciemnym odcieniu niebieskiego. Są owalne z trzema, krótkimi rzęsami. Rosa nie maluje codziennie oczu bo nie ma takiej potrzeby, ogólnie unika zbędnego makijażu. Sylwetka Rosa ma typową budowę ciała typowego kucyka. Ville jest szczupła, co zadzięcza biegom i zdrowej diecie. Akcesoria, stroje Rosa nie potrafi dopasować do siebie ubrań. Zawsze zakłada skromne suknie z jak najprostszym fasonem. Nie zna się również na kolorach. Nie lubi sukienek, czuje się w nich niezręcznie. Prawie zawsze unka sytuacji, które wymagają założenie odświętnego stroju. Wyjątek zrobiła na studniówkę (Vasserina zabrała się za "sukienkowanie" córci) i na ślub Dake'a i Anastasii. Nightmare Rosa thumb|Najtmar Rosa baj [[Użytkownik:Nulevoy|Nulevoy]]Rosa w wersji nightmare jest dość wysoką klaczą z falującą grzywą i ogonem. Jej oczy mają wąskie źrenice i jasnoniebieskie białka. Ville ma niebieską zbroję. Kolory sierści, grzywy i ogona są ciemniejsze niż zazwyczaj. Brak znaczka Mimo dobrze zdanej matury, studiów, dobrego zawodu, Rosa nie ma swojego znaczka. Nie jest pewna swojego przeznaczenia, chociaż lubi pracę na uniwersytecie, gdzie jest lubianą wykładowczynią. W gimnazjum była jedynym gładkim boczkiem i z tego powodu była uważana za ofiarę życiową. W liceum miała milszą klasę. Nie lubi pytań typu czemu jeszcze nie masz znaczka? '' Życiorys Wczesne dzieciństwo Rosa Ville urodziła się w Manehattanie. Jej rodzicami byli Rudson i Vasserina. Kochali swoją malutką córeczkę najbardziej na świecie i chcieli by miała jak najszczęśliwsze dzieciństwo. Mieli dla niej dużo czasu i pragnęli by Rosa kochała przyrodę. Mała klaczka uwielbiała oglądać książeczki ze zwierzętami i roślinami. Jej rodzice bardzo chcieli żeby chodziła do przedszkola, ale na przedmieściach Manehattanu nie było takiej placówki oświaty, a w centrum szkółka była w czasie remontu. Rosa dobrze się bawiła z dziećmi z podwórka, nigdy nie przejawiała chęci łamania zakazów i oczekiwała tego samego od źrebaków z którymi się bawiła. Najbardziej zżyła się z Susan, te dwie klaczki przyrzekły sobie wieczną przyjaźń. Rosa uwielbiała spędzać czas na zabawie, ale rzadna inna klacz nie mogła zaprzyjaźnić się z nią tak jak Susy. Ville była dość obrażalska i często się skarżyła, kiedy ktoś zrobił coś złego. W końcu nadszedł czas przygody z edukacją. Zerówka i pierwsze klasy podstawówki Rodzice Rosy prowadzili córkę do szkoły pewni obaw. Klaczka była nerwowa i bardzo obrażalska, więc mogła mieć w zerówce kłopoty. Na szczęście pierwszy dzień był udany, mimo iż większość koleżanek Ros była w klasie b. Tylko Susan była razem z Ville. Dwie klaczki nieźle się razem bawiły. Nowe koleżanki nie były zbyt dobrze do nich nastawione, a kiedy nie pozwalały Rosie i Susy bawić się z nimi, Ville zawsze skarżyła się pani. Nie przysporzyło jej to sympatii klaczek. Rosa i tak dobrze się bawiła z Susy. Ville niestety nie potrafiła dobrze pisać i nauka czytania szła jej jak po gruzie. Wręcz przeciwnie było z matematyką. Klaczka była najlepsza z klasy w liczeniu, chociaż jej cyferki były krzywe. Zaczynała pisać za pomocą magii i było troszkę lepiej, ale odtąd Vila miała brzydki charakter pisma. W pierwszej klasie uczyła się z wieloma klaczkami z podwórka. Tworzyły zgraną paczkę, nawet obce klacze do nich dołączyły. Rosa uczyła się całkiem dobrze i nieświadomie stała się ''pupilkiem ''nauczycieli. Głównie było tak dlatego, że była grzeczna i wygadana. Prawie na każdej lekcji miała coś do powiedzenia, niekoniecznie na temat. Co prawda czasem dostawała za to uwagę od nauczyciela. Nauka w pierwszej klasie była łatwa, podobnie jak w drugiej. Najbardziej podobały się Rosie lekcje przyrody. Niestety dobre nie trwa wiecznie. Przeprowadzka Tata Rosy powiedział jej o przeprowadzce w drugim półroczu drugiej klasy. Klaczce się to nie spodobało, gdyż nie chciała opuszczać przyjaciół. Klaczka obraziła się i zamknęła w swoim pokoju. Dopiero po tygodniu zapytała gdzie się przeprowadzają. Rudson nie był pewny, ale powiedział, że do Fillydelfii. Rosie spodobała się ta opcja, gdyż właśnie tam mieszkała jej kuzynka. Jej tata dostał pracę w Trottingham, jednak w tym mieście domy były albo za małe, albo za drogie, więc trzeba było się wprowadzić do kuzynów. Jednak miesiąc po tej decyzji, pewna rodzina, mieszkająca w Trottingham chciała się zamienić na mieszkania z Rudsonem, Vasseriną i Rosą. Ojcowi klaczki spodobało się to rozwiązanie i zaplanował, że przeprowadzą się na wakacje. Rosa była zdenerwowana. Nikogo nie znała w Trottingham i musiała pożegnać wszystkie swoje koleżanki. Była bardzo pesymistycznie nastawiona, stała się '''nieposłuszna', np. nie chciała się spakować. Vasserina musiała pakować sama i zbierać porozwalane po całym pokoju, rzeczy córki. Kiedy poprosiła klacz o pomoc nie doczekała się reakcji, a gdy zaczęła krzyczeć, Rosa obrażała się i odwracała. Takie zachowanie nie pasowało do klaczy, ponad to dostała szlaban na tydzień. Nowy dom, nowa szkoła Kiedy tylko Rosa weszła do nowego domu, odrazu zamknęła się w pokoju obrażając na cały świat. Okazało się bowiem, że w okolicy mieszkają starsze kucyki, które nie mają zamiaru bawić się z takim maluchem jak ona. Klaczka już zdążyła się nawet pokłócić z sąsiadami. Obok mieszkała tylko jedna klacz w jej wieku, ale była ona na wakacjach. W końcu wróciła, ale Rosa przeżyła głębokie rozczarowanie. Okazało się, że Riennie (bo tak brzmiało imię klaczy) ma wadę kopyta, przez co nie może chodzić. Potrzebuje częstej hospitalizacji i ciągłej opieki. Jej rodzice nie mogli pracować, przez co nie mieli wielu pieniędzy. Nie mogli sobie pozwolić na pielęgniarkę. Rosa postanowiła, że będzie się opiekować klaczą. Rodzice Riennie nie byli tak pozytywnie nastawieni. Opieka nad ich córką nie była łatwa. Trzeba było jej podawać leki, uważać żeby Riennie nie spadła z wózka, by nie ułożyła źle kopytka... Po wielu błędach Rosa nauczyła się dbać o nową koleżankę. Stały się przyjaciółkami. Ville czuła się odpowiedzialna za Rie i bardzo dobrze się nią zajmowała. Pewnego dnia poszła z przyjaciółką na lody. Zjadły je na placu zabaw. Wtedy przyszły bachory z osiedla i zaczęły się nabijać z Riennie. Rosa była zdenerwowana i nakrzyczała na kucyki. Jej frustracja była wielka i w końcu "koledzy" sobie poszli z uszami bolącymi od obelg, do mam (na skargę oczywiście). Rienka podziękowała Villce. Rosa była prawie czerwona ze złości. Powiedziała, że'' chętnie kopnęła by te bałwany w tłuste tyłki''. Oczywiście klaczce się dostało no bo jak to maluszki wyzywać? Rosia i tak uważała, że było warto, bo kucyki od tej chwili już nigdy nie dokuczały dla Riennie. Wielkie zmiany Pod koniec wakacji okazało się, że Rosa będzie starszą siostrą. Na samą wiadomość o tym, klacz zapałała niechęcią do nienarodzonego jeszcze kucyka. Obraziła się na rodziców. Dotychczas wszystkie zabawki były jej i miała dużo wolnego czasu. Zapałała niechęcią do nienarodzonego jeszcze kucyka. Wkrótce nadszedł początek roku szkolnego. Nowi znajomi byli niemili w stosunku do Rosy, która była dla nich intruzem. Wszelkie próby zdobycia ich sympatii kończyły się porażką. Ros postanowiła dołączyć do kółka teatralnego, ale z powodu niewielkiego talentu aktorskiego, dostała rolę krzaczka haha ;-;. W końcu klacz dała sobie spokój. Klasa jej nieakceptowała i jeśli by się wychyliła musiałaby być przygotowana na niemiłe następstwa. Kolejne dni w szkole były nudne i monotonne. Nauczyciele nie polubili Rosy, uważali że klacz jest gadułą i nie uważa na lekcjach. To ostatnie było zresztą prawdą. Ville nie interesowały już lekcje, była obojętna wobec przyrody i matematyki, które niegdyś uwielbiała. Opuściła się w nauce. Najważniejszym wydarzeniem wśród tej monotonni były narodziny młodszej siostry, Rosy. Rodzice nazwali ją Crissy. Ville była bardzo tym podekscytowany, mimo iż najpierw czuła niechęć. Starała się pomagać przy małej kruszynce, ale musiała nadrabiać szkolne zaległości. Kiedy jednak prosiła rodziców o pomoc w lekcjach odmawiali jej z powodu Crissy. Rosa czuła się trochę przez nich zapomniana. Klacz postanowiła zabrać się za naukę. Zaczęła z zapałem uczyć się gry na flecie i zaczęło wychodzić jej to nawet nieźle. Niestety nadeszła kolejna, nieprzyjemna zmiana dla Rosy. Rodzice Riennie zarobili dość pieniędzy by przenieść swoją córkę do sanatorium. Przyjaciółki musiały się pożegnać. Nie obyło się bez łez, a Rosa zaczęła patrzeć na świat coraz bardziej pesymistycznie. Minął rok i Ville skończyła podstawowej z dość średnimi ocenami. Vasserina wiedziała, że córkę stać na więcej i trochę się na nią zdenerwowała. Rosa obiecała się poprawić w gimnazjum. Gimnazjum i liceum Gimnazjum było dla Rosy zupełnie nowym środowiskiem, w którym czuła się zupełnie obco. Większość kucyków z jej dawnej klasy nie miała problemów z zawieraniem znajomości, a nieśmiałe klaczki dobrze czuły się w swoim towarzystwie. Ville postanowiła skupić się na nauce. Była jedynym gładkim boczkiem z jej rocznika. Nowa klasa zauważyła to dat spostrzegawczość i zaczęła jej dokuczać. Rosa udawała obojętność choć obelgi bardzo ją raniły. Najbardziej obrażały ją ogiery z klasy. Villa powoli się załamywała, lecz im była smutniejsza, tym większą radość sprawiała prześladowcom. Pod koniec roku, nie dawała rady chodzić do szkoły, coraz częściej zostawała w domu, udawając chorą. Rosa chciała pójść z rodzicami na akademię kończącą rok szkolny, ale Vasserina i Rudson nie mogli dostać urlopu wcześniej. Ville strasznie się bała iść sama. Na szczęście nic się nie stało. Podczas wakacji, Ville bała się powrotu do szkoły. Odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy usłyszała, że ogiery które jej najbardziej dokuczały, nie zdały. Do klasy Rosy doszła nowa klacz, Verity Chance, która okazała się bardzo sympatycznym kucykiem z wielkimi ambicjami. Ville szybko się z nią zaprzyjaźniła. Pomagała niebieskiej klaczy w nauce. Obydwa kucyki dobrze czuły się w swoim towarzystwie, miały takie samo zainteresowanie, którym była przyroda. Niestety Rosa nie mogła często odwiedzać Chance, bo musiała opiekować się Crissy. Kiedy Rosa była w trzeciej klasie gimnazjum, coraz częściej spotykała się z Verity. Klacze zdradzały sobie swoje sekrety. Niestety miłe złego początki. Klasa, dotychczas obojętna wobec Rosy, jakby sobie przypomniała sobie o jej istnieniu. Wiele kucyków zaczęło obrażać Ville. Lawendowa klacz nie potrafiła się bronić. Złe słowa skierowane do niej raniły ją głęboko i biedna jednorożka nie dała rady wydobyć z siebie głosu. Często słyszała wredne komentarze na swój temat. Dotyczyły jej bardzo prywatnych spraw. Rosa nie miała pojęcia skąd klasa ma te informacje. W końcu Ville zaczęła uważać, że to Verity się wygadała. Ros dopadła na przerwie "przyjaciółkę". Chance nie tylko się przyznała, ale też zaśmiała się drwiąco i obraziła klacz. Po tym wydarzeniu cała klas dręczyła Rosę, aż do końca roku szkolnego. Ostatnie dni roku szkolnego były dla Ville męczarnią. Klacz była załamana wszystkimi złośliwościami. Nie miała siły się bronić. Ukrywała swoją sytuację przed rodzicami. W końcu skończył się rok szkolny i dla Rosy zrobiło się trochę raźniej. Trzy lata intensywnej nauki dały efekt, jednorożka miała najlepszy wynik wśród absolwentów. Przezornie wybrała liceum do którego szło jak najmniej kucyków z jej byłej klasy. Studia Znalezienie pracy Osobowość Nieśmiałość Rosa jako dziecko była bardzo śmiała i odważna. Potrafiła obronić Riennie i kłócić się obcymi, walczyć o swoje. W gimnazjum stała się nieśmiała, przez wredne kucyki, które jej bardzo mocno dokuczały. Ville nie jest jednak chorobliwie nieśmiała, ale obawia się otworzyć, myśląc, że ktoś mógłby ją skrzywdzić i wykorzystać. Uprzejmość Klacz zawsze jest miła dla innych, gdyż posiadanie wrogów jest ostatnią rzeczą, której by pragnęła. Rosa bardzo się boi, że kogoś urazi. Uprzejmość klaczy jest całkowicie naturalna. Nie potrafi być niemiła, chociaż w dzieciństwie mogła się kłócić do woli. Wrażliwość Klaczka to wielki wrażliwiec, wszystki chwyta ją za serce. Każdą krytykę traktuje poważnie i bardzo łatwo się rozkleja. Nabyła tą cechę w dzieciństwie, kiedy opiekowała się Riennie. Nie może patrzeć na przemoc, ma odrazu koszmary. Nienawidzi kiedy ktoś cierpi, zawsze chce komuś pomóc. Pracowitość Rodzice Rosy od małego uczyli swoją córkę, że dzięki pracy daleko zajdzie. Nakładali na klaczkę drobne obowiązki, mówiąc, że lenistwo nikomu jeszcze nie przyniosło czegoś dobrego. Sentymentalność Sentymentalność zaszczepiła u klaszy jej matka. Vasserina zbierała bowiem zdjęcia z dzieciństwa, miała dużo starych albumów i nawet rysunków Rosy. Ta niegroźna mania przeszła na córkę i na jej ojca. Czasem wspominają dawne czasy oglądając te pamiątki i śmiejąc się z bazgrołów Vili, a także z jej pokracznego pisma uwiecznionego na kartkach zeszytu z pierwszej klasy (gdyż Vasserina również zbierała zeszyty córci). Rosa potrafi pół nocy rozmyślając nad minionym dniem, rozpamiętując błędy, chociaż mimo tego, może popełnić ten sam błąd kilka razy. Nerwowość Rosa jest bardzo nerwowa, co przeszkadza jej w skupieniu się. Często denerwuje się przed byle czym. Zamartwia się najdrobniejszą zmianą i wszystko dokładnie przemyśla, żeby uniknąć wpadki. Obrażalstwo Klaczka jest bardzo obrażalska. Kiedyś obrażała się bardzo ostentacyjnie. Trzaskała drzwiami, warczała i ignorowała wszystkich dopóki jej nie minęło. Teraz również obraża się z byle powodu i zazwyczaj milczy, wbija gdzieś wzrok i robi nadąsaną minę. Impulsywność Znajomi uważają Rosę za klacz łagodną i nie impulsywną. Prawda jest jednak nieco inna. W dzieciństwie Ville tryskała emocjami i potrafiła cieszyć się i rozpaczać z taką samą mocą. Teraz jest spokojniejsza, ale czasem nie umie opanować swoich reakcji. Klaczka najczęściej zachowuje się impulsywnie kiedy jest szczęśliwa, lub wręcz przeciwnie; kiedy ktoś ją zdenerwuje. W gniewie klacz nie dba o to czy kogoś urazu, mówi szybko i bez zastanmowienia. Brak pewności siebie Klaczka nie jest pewna siebie. Często sama się hamuje, rezygnuje z czegoś w ostatniej chwili, co nie daje jej korzystać ze wszystkich okazji. Myśli, że nie da rady i daje sobie spokój. Awersja do bycia liderem Kiedyś Rosa uwielbiała przewodzić i być najważniejszą. Była dobra w tej roli. Po przeprowadzce i nieudanych próbach zdobycia sympatii i ważnego stanowiska wśród kolegów, zanikła. Odtąd była do tego zniechęcona i zaczęła bać się brać odpowiedzialność za cokolwiek. Wiąże się to też z utratą pewności siebie. Zamiłowanie do shippingów Rosa uwielbia shippingi. Jest niepoprawną romantyczką. Kocha czytać książki, opowiadania, a nawet komiksy, które są o miłości. Sama paruje swoich znajomych i oczywiście nie szczędzi siebie. Umiejętności i zainteresowania Magia Rosa, jak każdy jednorożec umie czarować. Jej umiejętności czarodziejskie są raczej przeciętne. Klacz opanowała sztukę lewitacji i teleportacji. Używa magii dość rzadko, ma problemy z teleportacją. Nie lubi jej używać, bo kiedy próbuje się teleportować, nie pojawia się w docelowym miejscu, tylko jakieś dwadzieścia metrów od niego.więc jeśli zechce aportować się na najwyższym piętrze bloku przy oknie, to wtedy wyląduje... W powietrzu Przyroda Rosa od zawsze interesowała się przyrodą. Jeszcze jako mała klacz oglądała książeczki z obrazkami zwierząt, roślin. Zasypywała wszystkich pytaniami, chcąc poznać każdą ciekawostkę o świecie. W szkole uczyła się jej bardzo pilnie. W liceum wybrała profil biologiczne - chemiczny, co jej bardzo odpowiadało. Obecnie wykłada nawet biologię na uniwersytecie. Często męczy swoich znajomych "ciekawostami". Matematyka Jako uczennica podstawówki, Rosa radziła sobie bardzo dobrze z matematyką. Po przeprowadzce, Ville nie bardzo chciała się uczyć, w klasach 4 - 6 miała z tego przedmiotu trójkę. Kiedy poszła do gimnazjum, całą siłą woli uczyła się matmy. Było to ciężkie gdyż w tym okresie edukacji Rosa była klasową ofiarą. Klacz poprawiała wszystkie oceny gorsze od czwórki. Jednorożec bardzo się starał, walczyła nawet o 6 na koniec roku, ale się jej nie udało. W liceum miała swoją wymarzoną szósteczkę. Rysowanie ten talent jest tak częsty że postanowiłam że Roska ni będzie umieć rysać Rysowanie do umiejętność, której Rosa nigdy nie posiadła i nie posiądzie. Klacz zawsze uważała, że kazanie ołówkiem po kartce jest nudne i nie zamierzała się tego uczyć, pomimo wszelkich uwag mamy. Villa musiała dość jednak chwytać w podstawówce za papier i kredki. W gimnazjum nie miała zajęć artystycznych, podobnie było w liceum. Rosie źle wychodzi rysowanie, popełnia wiele błedów, nawet Crissy nie chce oglądać jej bohomazów Gra na instrumentach Jedynym instrumentem z którym Ville daje sobie radę jest flet. Nauczyła się nieźle grać w podstawówce, na lekcjach muzyki. Nauczyciel zaproponował jej również grę na pianinie, ale nie był to dobry pomysł. Rosa łatwo się gubiła, nie orientowana się w klawiszach. Jej umiejętność gry na flecie również nie jest pozwalająca, nie można nazwać tego talentem. Aktorstwo Rosę nigdy nie pociągało aktorstwo, aczkolwiek chciała spróbować. W podstawówce jej nauczycielka uważała, (oczywiście jeszcze przed przeprowadzką) że kucyk mówiący tyle co ona z pewnością nie będzie mieć problemów na scenie. Wychowawczyni się niestety myliła. Chociaż Ville nie miała tremy, nie potrafiła się wczuć w rolę i tylko mówiła wyuczony tekst. W nowej szkole zapisała się do kółka aktorskiego tylko po to by przyzwyczaić się do nowego otoczenia. Ogólnie Rosa nie ma talentu do aktorstwa. Relacje 'Rodzina' Rudson i Vasserina Rosa ma bardzo dobre relacje z rodzicami. Mogła zawsze iść do nich ze swoimi problemami, byli zawsze gotowi jej wysłuchać. Ma z nimi bardzo dobry kontakt, chociaż coraz rzadziej się widują. Rosa odwiedza ich tak często jak może. Co prawda zdarzają się konflikty, ale są one krótkie i szybko odchodzą w zapomnienie. Ich ralecje lekko ucierpiały po narodzinach Crissy. Vass i Rudson musieli powierzać opiekę nad małą klaczką Rosie. W tym też okresie było najwięcej kłótni. Crissy Rosa nie ma najlepszych relacji z siostrą. Kiedy Criss się urodziła, rodzice musieli poświęcać dla niej dużo czasu, więc Ville czuła się zapomniana. Później starsza siostra musiała się opiekować Crissy na co przystała bardzo niechętnie. Mała ciąglne rozwalała zabawki, skarżyła się, że Rosia nie chce się z nią bawić. Mimo wielu konfliktów siostry są sobie bardzo bliskie, a po przeprowadzce Rosy, kłócą się dla żartu. 'Przyjaciele i znajomi' Dave Rosa i Dave poznali się na studiach w Canterlocie. Podczas przerwy Vila musiała pójść do swojego pokoju w internacie, gdyż wypisał jej się długopis o co XD. Kiedy biegła po wspomniany przedmiot, potknęła się na schodach i spadła z nich robiąc taki rumor jak galopujące stado bizonów. Wylądowała przed drzwiami pokoju z którego wyszedł beżowy ogier. 'Dave: '''Co tu robisz? '''Rosa: '''Leżę ;-; Klacz wyjaśniła nie znajomemu co się stało, a on pożyczył jej długopis, a nawet odprowadził na lekcję aww :3 . Po tym incydencie spotykali się częściej i zaczęli ze sobą chodzić, ale ten związek nie przetrwał długo i zostali dobrymi przyjaciółmi. Dave nie odczuwał zbyt wielkiego smutku po rozstaniu, bo poznał klacz swojego życia - Anastasię. Anastasia Varen Relacje Ville z Varenem są dość skomplikowane. Rosa poznała go... przypadkiem. Przedtem wiele o nim słyszała, bo był prawdziwym casanovą na uniwerku. Ville zapałała do niego pogardą, słyszało o nim wiele opinii, typu ''"AwW, on jest taki słit"; "Taaki podrywacz". Rosa nie lubiła takich ogierów. Pewnego dnia klacz idąc na lekcje, spotkała po drodze Varena. Oczywiście ogier uznałby dzień za zmarnowany, gdyby jej nie podrywał. Rosa była raczej zdegustowana tanimi zalotami i impulsywnie powiedziała Varenowi kilka przykrych słów. Ogier dał sobie z nią spokój. Kilka dni później, Rosa poszła do kawiarni. Zamówiła sobie ciasto i obserwowała przystojnego barmara za lada wchodzące kucyki. Air Thunder Rosa i Air chodziły do tego samego gimnazjum, ale do różnych klas. Klacze poznały się podczas wycieczki dla absolwentów szkoły. Przy wyjmowania bagaży, Rosa chciała odebrać swój plecak i musiała się przepchać się przez tłum kucyków. Podeszła do Air i spytała się czy pegazica mogłaby się sunąć ją przepuścić. Thunder natomiast powitała ją swoim słynnym ''jestem Andrzej Liściasty. ''Rosa się roześmiała klacze zaczęły rozmawiać. Po skończeniu gimnazjum spotykały się coraz rzadziej, ale nadal utrzymują kontakt. Wiedzą, że mogą na siebie polegać. Risen Ceramsine Rosa poznała Risen za pośrednictwem Air. Poglądy klaczek bardzo się różniły. Poza tym Ceramsine ogromnie się nudziła w towarzystwie Ville. Air bardzo chciała by klacze się zaprzyjaźniły. Rosa była całkiem przyjaźnie nastawiona, ale w końcu przestała tolerować złośliwe aluzje i ironiczne uwagi. Wybuchła głośna kłótnia którą zakończyła Risen, mówiąc, że ma dość thumb|Przyjęcie urodzinowe Air. Słodka praca [[Użytkownik:AgnessAngel|Agness z konkursu na da <3]] Przypisy Kategoria:Klacze bez znaczka Kategoria:Dorosłe klacze Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Manehattanu Kategoria:Dorosłe kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki